


Tira y afloja

by salytierra (octavaluna)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Irlanda OC, M/M, amistades historicamente consistentes, basado en hechos historicos, best friends have no chill, pero bastante abstracto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/salytierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irlanda es una buena amiga, pero España podría vivir perfectamente sin sus aspiraciones a gurú del amor. Sobretodo si se propone "arreglar" su relación con Portugal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tira y afloja

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el alma :)

— Lo vuestro es un tira y afloja — Le dijo Irlanda de repente, mientras estaban ambos borrachos y tirados en la casa de ella mirando ese cuadro excepcionalmente feo de la pared en vez de la tele. 

— ¿Qué?

— Tu siempre le has amado, a veces quizá de una manera tan obsesiva que daba miedo, mientras él te repudiaba. Entonces tú pasabas a ignorarle, le dabas la espalda y te alejabas, fingias que no existía. Así continuaba hasta que él, irritado por la falta de caso,  hacía todo lo posible por provocarte, por llamar tu atención. A veces por las buenas, a veces por las malas. Y vuelta a comenzar. 

— ¿Hablas de Porti?

— ¿De quién sino?

España se incorporó un poco, con relativo esfuerzo ya que el sofá hacía todo lo posible por tragarse su culo, mirando a su mejor amiga con la vista medio nublada por el alcohol. En un principio lo que ella decía tenía mucho sentido pero después de todas esas jarras de cerveza había algo que no le acababa de cuadrar del todo. 

— No es… siempre quise que fuéramos más cercanos. Pero si él pasa de mi como de la mierda, ¿pues qué quieres que le haga? 

— Intentas hacer más. Por eso te ve como una amenaza. 

— A las amenazas se les hace caso. Él simplemente me ve como una mosca molesta, bueno, ni eso. Simplemente estoy allí. Pues no voy a perder mi tiempo ni mi aliento con él. 

— Ya te gustaría a ti perder tu aliento con él. 

España frunció el ceño. 

— ¿Qué insinuas? 

— Que le amas, tontorrón. Que siempre lo quisiste y todavía hoy en día hay algo de eso que queda allí.

— Amar? Sólo a veces, pero siempre lo idolatré. Que es diferente. Desde que eramos niños, siempre admiré su seguridad y sus peculiaridades. Supongo que con el tiempo me desencanté. — Era una sensación triste, a decir verdad. Sabía más a día de hoy de algunas naciones lejanas que de su propio hermano, con quien compartía frontera. Sin embargo no era él el que se cerraba, el que era hostil y frío. 

— Pero todavía le amas. No lo niegues. 

Antonio suspiró, tirándose de lado para usar su estómago de cojín. A ella no le importó porque su relación simplemente era así, pero le chinchó en el hombro para llamar su atención. En venganza él le hundió el dedo en la teta, por lo que recibió un manotazo. 

— Contéstame, tio.  

— Es que no sé qué quieres que te diga! ¿Qué le quiero? Pues claro. Además, es mi hermano, le voy a querer como si sí como si no. ¿Y a qué viene esto ahora? 

— Bueno, es que antes cuando estábamos en la reunión con los demás, te intentó hablar y tu lo ignoraste olímpicamente, y encima a favor de Francia. Con la tirria que le tienes al gabacho. 

— Bueno, pues que sepa lo que se siente. 

— ¡Antonio!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pesada, que eres una pesada!

— Os lleváis civilmente ahora, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que comiences a hacerle un poco de caso?  

— ¿Para que acabemos como siempre? Con él a la suya o con Inglaterra riéndose de mí y yo borracho como una cuba en tu casa? 

— Ahora mismo estás borracho como una cuba en mi casa. — Puntualizó ella. 

— Buen apunte. — No tenía nada que refutar a eso. 

— Hazle  _ un poco _ de caso.  No lo que haces siempre, que te obsesionas y te vuelves un maníaco acosador y posesivo. 

— ¡Yo no hago eso! 

— ¡Anda que no! Si quieres te vigilo. Te doy una hostia si te empiezas a pasar tres pueblos. Pero no sé, invitale a tu casa a una de nuestras noches de futbol o algo. 

— Son nuestras. ¿Es que tanto asco me tienes ya que no quieres estar a solas conmigo?

— Estoy a solas contigo ahora mismo. Y en esas generalmente no estamos solos. Lovino aparece casi siempre y Andorra o Francia o quién sea. Dile que venga, habla con él, pregúntale por su vida y luego cuenta un poco de la tuya. ¿Es que te tengo que enseñar comunicación básica como a los niños pequeños? Pero deja de esforzarte tanto en ignorarlo. Sólo te hieres a ti mismo así. Compórtate con él como con todo el mundo y quizá consigas hasta canelarle un poco. O por lo menos harás que deje de tenerte rabieta. 

España refunfuñó, mirando el techo con despecho. Hablando de pecho  _ *poke* _

— ¡Que dejes en paz mis tetas, hostia! 

— Je je — Se rió, frotándose la mano agredida. Se sumieron en silencio un buen rato, quedandose adormecidos poco a poco bajo los efectos del alcohol y la suave iluminación de la tele. La habían dejado en las noticias, pero la última vez que se molestaron en hacerle caso estaban dando algún programa tonto de niños resbalandose y cachorros persiguiendo sus propias colas. 

— Hey Éire…

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿De verdad crees que podríamos llegar a ser amigos? ¿Por primera vez en serio pero que en serio de verdad en nuestras vidas? No sólo discutir o un polvo por despecho o alianzas forzadas, pero amigos de verdad...

— Y más quizá. El amor es imprevisible. 

— Ya no te emociones. 

Ella bostezó e hizo un amago de esfuerzo por levantarse, pero entre la falta de coordinación y el peso de su cabeza encima de su tripa, se rindió enseguida. Se limitó a darle un par de palmadas en lo que estaba más cerca, que resultó ser su cuello. 

— Paciencia, pequeño saltamontes. Él no puede vivir sin ti como tu no puedes vivir sin él. Sólo que tú siempre has sido más abierto a la hora de expresarlo. Y de reconocerlo. Dale una excusa para quererte y quizá os sorprendáis ambos. 

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto del amor, si eres una solterona empedernida? 

— Tengo una intuición especial, soy mujer, ¿sabes?. 

— Anda, no me había dado cuenta. 

— ¡¡Que dejes ya de pincharme la teta, so guarro!! 


End file.
